A Little Black Furred Lie
by EveNee
Summary: Shizuo is a stray dog roaming the streets as usual. Izaya is set up in a defenseless position to which the stray comes to his rescue. Short one-shot.


Shizaya (Dog x Kitten)

Disclaimer: Blah... Blah... Blah...

The raven haired kitten crept down the alley way. His tail quivered between his legs. The shadows loomed and the flickering light cast creatures up and down the brick walls. He shivered and cowered against a trashed cardboard box. He was whimpering, nearly in tears.

"Izaya?" The smooth voice filled the air and a shadow came over the kitten.

The black pointed ears twitched and the arms went up in defense. The figure above him crouched down and pinned the thin arms to the brick wall. The dark eyes quivered with a shaky, "Don't touch me – please no more!" The light flooded over the figure. Shizuo was glaring at the scratches and bruises painted over the milky kitten's skin. His own fluffy tail brushed the flow of tears. Izaya looked up. His small body flew into the blonde dog's arms. The dog nuzzled the shaking kitten and tried to calm him.

"Who did this?" The dog growled. The kitten whined and looked up to the blonde.

"The Alley Cats. T-They…" he broke into tears.

"Did they follow you?" The dog asked softly while petting the raven locks. Izaya nodded and curled closer. The dog pulled his blazer off and put it on the slight shoulders. The wide eyes darted down the alley and the blonde followed the direction of the petrified stare.

At the mouth of the alley was three figures. Over their shoulders were bats and lead pipes. Shizuo growled again. He rose up with Izaya wrapped around his waist. The kitty was so tiny in comparison. The dog looked about as the figures neared. The blonde chucked a piece of scrap metal at the light above, bringing darkness to the alley. It was quiet, and then, a whistle. A dumpster flew down the alley and into the three perverted cats. They all whined in pain and cursed the dog.

Shizuo pulled the kitten up into his arms. The raven furred kitten grabbed a front of the black vest and closed his eyes to the solace feel of the strong arms. Shizuo carried the stray to his apartment. On the way home, the dark clouds poured down on them. The blonde wrapped the blazer over the kitten's head and made the dash a few blocks. Soaked, he trudged up the stairs to his door. Inside, he found his bedroom and laid the black fur ball on the white covers. The blazer was slung over his shoulder and a set of dry clothes were prepared on the foot of the bed for the kitten.

"Dress. I'll be in the shower." The dog started to strip as he entered the bath. A small candle lit the room and left a ray across the bed with the door left ajar. The kitten uncurled and snuggled the soft comforter/ He watched through the crack as Shizuo entered the steaming shower. It looked so warm, and he looked so sexy in the gleaming kitten's eyes. Blush covered his cheeks at the sight of his savior.

The dog only showered a few minutes. He left the shower with black slacks and a towel ruffling his hair. He spotted the untouched pile of clothes.

"Do I have to change you?" Shizuo sat by Izaya and pet the mess of black hair. He drew the clothes he gathered for the cat into his lap and inspected the size. They would be a bit big, but that must've been the problem.

The kitten shook his head 'no' while hiding in the covers. Shizuo lifted the kitten up on his lap. The flustered cheeks and glazed eyes made the dog raise a brow.

"Did they drug you or something?" He couldn't help but smile. The kitten took a liking to that fantasy and nodded. The blonde thought for a moment and a wicked smile curved his lips. The kitten was slid back along the covers of the bed towards the mass of pillows at the head. The bed was very large, especially for the tiny kitten. The dog brought his body above the kitten's on the bed, dragging the large comforter he kept folded at the foot of the bed with him. He dropped the large and plush blanket over his shoulders and examined his prey.

"I'll take care of you," Shizuo snickered as he bent his head to catch the kitten with a kiss. The kitten mewed and tangled his small fingers in the wet blonde hair. His voice called out in a moan, "Shizuo~" The blonde tail thumbed the bed loudly as the dog dragged his hands across the milky skin. The fur rimmed jacket was tossed across the room along with the deep blue shirt and black jeans. Shizuo found the milky skin with his lips and kissed along the jaw line to the neck. He bit there and drew blood which he lapped with a soft tongue. Quietly, he muttered, "Mine…" and left a hickey there.

His mouth traveled from the neck across the bridge of the prominent and bruised collar bone to the jugular. He felt each moan rise up and nibbled there slightly. The pulse of pleasure shot through Izaya as the dog bit at him dominantly. The wet trail of blonde hair trailed down the milky skin and pooled at the dip of the belly button as Shizuo worked the boxers off. The checkered fabric was flung out towards the rest of the clothes. The kitten balled fists in front of its mouth as it moaned in anticipation and writhed beneath the large beast. Shizuo licked his lips. With a bend of his head he brushed he trembling thighs with a nuzzle and forced a hic from the whimpering kitten. Shizuo took a moment to glance up his beaten trail to the reddened visage.

Izaya turned his head to the side and hid beneath his overlapped arms. Shizuo raised a brow to the cute reaction and hummed softly. It was the light, smooth sound that vibrated off his throat when his beast was pleased. The prey wiggled, just brushing the wet tip of his erection against the taut abdomen hovering above him. The blonde brushed against the stiff length and continued his path down. The large hands pressed to supple thighs, spreading them out to the crisp, white sheets.

The dark lips curved into a grin as they pressed a kiss to the very tip. The fine hands wound into his wet blonde locks, jerking it in anticipation. Shizuo ran his tongue along the length to the swell of precum beading at the hardened tip. Here he lapped at the succulent nectar and dipped his tongue into its origins. The simple gesture made Izaya jerk and throw back his head with his hands tugging hard at the hair weaved between his fingers. Shizuo smirked at the reaction and nuzzled deeper into the addicting taste of Izaya's body. He swallowed him whole in a single tilt of his head. His tongue rubbed along the length in a pulse as he moved up and back, driving Izaya insane. His mouth tightened around the throbbing shaft with a hard suck.

He felt the hips jerk deeper into his mouth and spill down his throat. He held the quaking body deep in his mouth before pulling away. His tongue lapped the string of cum off his lower lip with a grin. He managed to work free of his slacks and gaze the shivering kitten a warning growl. Shizuo moved his hands under the tensed thighs and gripped the firm ass. He spread the cheeks as he pulled his body up straight and slid his erection between them. His tongue ran across his lips in a teasing manner. The slender legs were held spread by the large hands held in the air and level with his waist. Shizuo wasted no time pressing into the spread opening and delving deep into the hot sheath. The body he invaded shook and called out in pain temping Shizuo to pull the legs higher and press deep to the hilt.

Izaya whimpered with a moan. His body clenched around Shizuo, driving him to press hard and throw his head back. Through a groan, he called Izaya's name. The slender man gave a moan, then shuddered as a sudden pulse ran over him. "There~" He turned his head side to side with a smitten smile as Shizuo plowed into him. Thrust after thrust, he squealed out his predators name and coiled tightly around his throbbing length. The dog's claws pressed to his skin, clenched, bruising him. The pain suddenly melted into pleasure as Shizuo drew out completely, lifted his hips higher, and drove to the hilt. Head thrown back, Shizuo growled out. Shuddering, they fell together on the bed. Shizuo snuck a kiss on the red cheek with a wicked snicker

"You didn't have to lie." He licked the kitten's cheek and pulled the quaking body atop his chest. There, Izaya curved to Shizuo's shape and nestled his head up under the blonde's chin with a mellow purr.

"I'll take a note," the kitten mused more to himself.

~FIN~


End file.
